


Come Around

by crow_feathers



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don’t copy to another site, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Kris is agender and dmab, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Smut, because every fic i write must include booze lol, i guess theyre all just Ordinary Young Adults, kris is just fucked up, there's no dark world or anything supernatural, theres kind of a loose plot i guess but its uhhh mostly just horny, trash, trigger warnings in notes, updated tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_feathers/pseuds/crow_feathers
Summary: Kris just wants to go see their boyfriend. Asriel just wants Kris all to himself, and Ralsei's ruining everything. Shameless Asriel/Kris smut. Kris, Ralsei, and Asriel are all 18+ here.Please note the updated tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this wholly independent from my other Deltarune fics; mostly I wanted to practice writing smut and sometimes it's fun to write things I shouldn't. >:3
> 
> Unedited, I may come back to this later and edit/add more. For now though, please enjoy it for what it is :)

“I don’t want you to go,” Asriel tells Kris, his arms wrapped around their waist, his nose buried in the back of their neck.

“Asriel,” they half whine. “He’s waiting for me.”

“But I want you here,” Asriel pleads.

“Azzy,” they say, softly, and Asriel knows he’s got them, boyfriend be damned.

“Stay,” he whispers again, leaning back and pulling them onto the bed with him.

His heart is racing. If anyone walks in, he can play this off as friendly sibling play fighting. But…

“Please,” he adds, half commanding, half begging.

“He’s waiting-”

Asriel lets his fingers slip under Kris’s waistband, just enough to let them know what he means.

“Kris,” he breathes, low.

They sigh and relax in Asriel’s embrace. “He’s going to be upset,” they tell him.

“He’s been upset before,” he reminds them, snaking his hand down their pants and eliciting one of the soft moans he’s been craving so dearly.

Asriel barely has to stroke them before they’re a writhing mess in his lap. Their breathing comes in short gasps, and Asriel plants a wet kiss on their neck as they come, all shaky breaths and low whines.

They’ve made a mess of their pants and Asriel’s hand, but neither one cares. They lie there, catching their breath for a while, Asriel’s hand wrapped around Kris’s sticky member even after they go soft. He doesn’t mind.

Kris shifts, not so subtly telling Asriel to remove his hand. He does, as much as he doesn’t want to, and Kris shuffles towards the door.

Asriel would be content to watch them walk away, go see the other most important person in their life, but instead of leaving, Kris shuts the door. “This is the last time,” they lie to him.

They said that last time.

The stalk back to him after shedding their pants and underwear, probably the first time in years since they’ve done this, Asriel notes, and his heart races at the sight.

“Kris,” he says pointlessly as they climb back onto the bed. Asriel is already hard, but the blush that Kris is sporting sends another rush of blood directly to his dick.

“Take the pants off,” Kris commands breathlessly, already in position.

Asriel eagerly complies, wrestling his the offending garments off his lower body and hastily throwing them to the floor.

It’s been a while since they’ve done any of this; not since Kris started seeing their boyfriend Ralsei. Asriel wonders if they’ve learned anything new from being with him, or if they’ve even fucked him yet.

“I’m-” their blush deepens, and it sends a needy throb through Asriel’s cock.

“You’re…?”

Instead of replying, they lean down, face redder than a tomato, and take Asriel into their mouth.

“Oh,” Asriel moans. They’ve never done oral before. Until now, it’s been strictly dry-humping and hand jobs. “Is this from-”

He cuts himself off with another moan, because goddamn Kris is good at this, and they make a ‘hmm’ sound, as if to say, ‘yes, I did learn this from being with Ralsei.’

They’re not able to take much of his shaft, but they make up for it with speed and technique, making sure to give his head special attention.

“Fuck,” Asriel murmurs, forcing himself not to grab their head and push down. Instead, he gathers fistfulls of bedding and tries not to scream out his orgasm.

“Kris, I’m gonna-”

They pull away just in time to not get a mouthful of come, instead opting to let Asriel make a mess on his stomach.

“Next time,” he huffs, “I want to suck you.”

Kris is already getting into their secret shared stash of wipes. “Asriel.” They drop a wipe on his stomach before cleaning themself. “We can’t keep doing this.”

Asriel starts cleaning his own fur. “Why not?”

“My boyfriend, for one.” Meticulously, they wipe themself clean.

Asriel rolls his eyes. “Kris, we’ve been over-”

They cut him off, already up and halfway through putting a clean pair of jeans on. “Let’s not talk about this. I’m going to Ralsei’s. Hopefully he won’t break up with me for being late again.”

“Kris,” Asriel tries again.

They ignore him, quickly leaving and shutting the door behind them, leaving him to stare up at the ceiling by himself.

He’s alone now, but he knows he won’t be for long. No matter how many times Kris vows they won’t do these things with him any more, they always change their mind in the heat of the moment.

Someday they’ll come around. Someday, they’ll realize they were made for each other. Asriel just has to have patience with his sibling, is all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralsei offers his human a weak smile. “You’re late again,” he says softly, even though it’s unnecessary to point out.

“Sorry, I got a little caught up,” Kris tells him, refusing to meet his eyes as they dump themself into the opposite chair.

“Your brother again?” Ralsei asks, taking the last sip out of his once warm coffee before waving a waitress over.

“Yeah,” Kris admits stiffly.

Ralsei orders another coffee for himself, and a hot chocolate for his date mate.

“Kris-”

“Ralsei-”

They both start, stop, let out an awkward laugh.

“You go,” Kris says.

“Um, well, this isn’t easy to say,” Ralsei says, playing with the lid of his now empty drink, “but, well…” he trails off for a moment, thinking of the best way to approach the subject.

Thankfully the waitress arrives again with their drinks, and he has a blessed extra moment to think. “Your behavior could come across as suspicious,” he finishes, reaching for the hot drink and taking an ill advised chug so he doesn’t have to say anything more.

He can’t count the amount of times Noelle and Susie have told him to just dump Kris already.  _ It’s like they’re engaged to their brother, _ Susie had laughed, and if her girlfriend hadn’t administered a playful swat to her arm, she probably would have said something disgusting and raunchy. Ralsei pushes that memory away, along with the train of thought that comes chugging along with it.

Kris winces, and Ralsei can just feel the hurt radiating off of them. “Ah, I…” They wrap their hands around their own drink, frowning down at the cafe's plain wooden table. “I don’t really have a good excuse, it’s just, Asriel-”

Ralsei lets himself sigh, tired of hearing that name. “Kris,” he interrupts, “who is the more important person in your life? Your brother or your boyfriend?”

He can’t shake the feeling that he’s playing dirty, but he doesn’t stop himself from asking the question. They’ve dated for two years now, and this is the first time he’s had the guts to ask the ever present question out loud despite it lingering in the back of his mind since the start.

Since the very beginning, Asriel’s been there. Sabotaging dates, getting in the way, trying to make Ralsei look bad to their parents in the pettiest ways possible - he used to jokingly tell Kris it was a good thing they’re attractive. He’s been too frustrated to make that joke for at least six months, now.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think your brother was actively sabotaging our relationship,” he continues, suddenly tired and just a little angry. He forces himself to close his eyes and take a breath, aware of his rising voice and the caffeine flowing through him, hyping him up.

He opens his eyes to the sight of Kris blinking at him. “Is this some kind of ultimatum?”

“Maybe,” he concedes. He makes a point to soften his voice. “I just want to feel like the most important guy in your life,” he admits, “even if it is a little selfish of me. At least, I just don’t want to feel like  _ I’m _ the guy who doesn’t belong,” he adds.

“Are you saying Asriel doesn’t belong in my life?” Kris asks, and Ralsei curses internally, because they’ve got him there.

“I’m just saying,” he says, reaching out to take the human’s hands, “ _ you’re _ the most important person in my life, Kris, and I really want to be the most important person in your life, too.”

Finally, Kris meets his eyes, the tiniest smile dancing on their face.

“I’ll talk with Azzy-” Ralsei has a hard time not grimacing at the pet name, even though it’s stupid “-about this.” They lean forward to meet Ralsei in a chaste kiss, lips tasting like chocolate and marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is turning into a wip and a melodrama lol. I don't know what the etiquette is for fics that are in limbo? I might just mark this as in progress and leave it at that? I reeaallly don't have any kind of plan for this one, I just need a break from my main fic, and writing straight, non-edited trash is pretty appealing right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m gonna get in trouble,” Kris giggles, trying and failing to accept the latest alcoholic beverage Ralsei is offering them.

“No, you won’t.” He tells them again, ever so patient. “You’re an adult, Kris. You’re allowed to drink if you want. Though,” he says, thoughtfully, “make this one your last for the night, okay? I don’t want you to get a hangover.”

Kris finally manages to get ahold of the glass, gulping down the sweet mixture (sprite and peach schnapps is actually a pretty good combination, they note) with gusto.

“It’s crazy that you already got your own place,” they say again, for probably the hundredth time. Sure, it’s barely furnished - just his old futon and hand-me-down table supplemented with two very cheap lawn chairs - but it’s all  _ his,  _ and that’s really something.   


Ralsei chuckles fondly before taking the glass from their hand. “You’ve been saying that all day, baby. And it’s not my own place. It’s just an apartment. You’re such a lightweight, Kris.”

“That’s because I never drink before, jerk,” they retort, trying to administer a friendly swat and nearly falling off the futon instead.

Ralsei smiles even wider and quirks a brow. “Yeah, babe, I can tell.” The glass is set gently on the floor, and Ralsei leans forward to pull Kris into his lap.

The human lets out a happy little purr as their boyfriend nuzzles his nose into their neck, the warmth of his breath sending little shivers down their spine.

“You know,” Ralsei murmurs into their ear, “you could always move in with me.”

“Mmm,” they sigh, only slightly distracted by the sensation, “why?”

“Well, for one, can you do this at home?”

Ralsei plants one of those divine kisses to their neck, and heat floods them, along with the not so distant memory of Asriel doing this to them earlier today. Or maybe it’s all just the booze. “A- ah,” they manage, almost making a world shattering mistake. They only barely manage to correct themself in time, and they thank their lucky stars that Ralsei cut them off the booze when he did.

Guilt snakes down their spine, but they put it aside. What’s done is done, what’s important is moving on. What Ralsei doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

“I dunno,” they mumble, “my mom-”

“-needs to acknowledge that you’re an adult who can make their own decisions,” Ralsei interrupts gently.

He might have a point there.

Kris wakes with a slight start before realizing they fell asleep in Ralsei’s lap last night. There’s a mild headache threatening to gather strength in between their eyes, and the smell of pancakes wafts in the air, sending a powerful rumble through their stomach.

“Ugh,” they say, mostly to themself.   


Checking their phone, they find four texts and two voicemails from Mom, and three texts from their brother awaiting them. They resolve to deal with it all later, stand up, shove the phone in their pocket, and investigate the pancake smell.

“Hey,” Ralsei greets cheerfully, clad in his cute little pink apron and just as cheerfully flipping pancakes. “So, you get your first hangover yet?”

“Nah. Just a little headache.”

He did force them to drink water with every other shot; it would have been a feat to get a hangover last night, really.

“I have a ton of messages on my phone,” they say, plopping themself down at the worn old table.

Even with his back turned, Kris can tell Ralsei is rolling his eyes at them.   


“Gee, I only wonder who they could be from.”

“Don’t be mean,” they say weakly.

“I’m not.” Ralsei dumps a pancake onto a paper plate with a  _ whap! _ and whirls around to hand it off to Kris.

“But you’ll think about it, right?” He asks, giving Kris conversational wiplash.

“Moving in with you?”

“Yeah.” He turns around so they don’t have to look at each other.

Kris’s stomach sinks.

“Yeah,” they lie. They already know they can’t. Mom, Asriel- sure, it’s only a twenty minute drive away, but… they can’t, not yet.

They have to stay put for now.

* * *

Ralsei has work in the evening, so Kris spends most of the day at his place. They’ve changed the futon from a couch setup to a bed, and it’s not long before Kris is lying on their back, naked, and under Ralsei. Their lips are pressed together, Ralsei’s gently fondling their balls, and for a brief moment, everything is perfect.

And then Asriel’s face suddenly appears, and they force then eyes open again. They break the kiss, gasping and hoping Ralsei won’t notice that anything is off.

Raslei doesn’t seem to mind. He hums slightly, turning his attention to the human’s neck and moving his hand to grasp their shaft, giving slow, teasing strokes.

“Fuck,” they say, low, because really, what else is there to say?

“God, I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Ralsei whispers.

They’ve gone everywhere, sexually, except for all the way. It makes Kris feel just a little guilty; Ralsei’s past lovers had been willing to do everything, and here Kris was, uncomfortable with even the slightest penetration. Once, they had agreed to let Ralsei finger them, and then panicked and chickened out before he’d even had a chance to insert a finger.

“W-what if I don’t,” they say, hating that it’s coming out of their mouth at a time like this, ruining the mood.

“Not a problem,” Ralsei says, full of the confidence in their relationship Kris wishes they had. They don’t get the chance to discuss it, though, because Ralsei picks up his speed, moving from teasing Kris to actually getting them off, and they never last too long with him.

“I love seeing you like this,” Ralsei says into their ear, and that, combined with his hand around their dick, makes them come, panting and spent.

For awhile, they lie together in the aftermath, Ralsei murmuring encouraging things to them (“You’re so sexy,” “I love the sounds you make,” “God, you’re perfect,”) while they fight the feelings of shame.

Just as they’re about to drift to sleep, though, Ralsei’s phone alarm goes off, shattering the scene.

“I gotta get ready for work,” he explains sorrowfully, despite the fact that they already knew he had a shift tonight.

They shower together to save time, though Ralsei can’t help squeezing their ass once or twice, and before they know it, they’re in his old beater of a car and being dropped off at home.

“Think about it,” he tells them again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is maybe a little more dubcon-y than the previous chapters so keep that in mind lol

Kris frowns down at the syrupy looking drink Asriel put into their hand. “Why are you doing this, Asriel? Because you know Ralsei made drinks for me a couple weeks ago?”

They’re seated on the far end of the couch, and Asriel thankfully decides to sit on the opposite end.

It’s one of the rare times they’re at the house together, by themselves. Kris would usually be at Ralsei’s rather than alone with their brother, but of course he’s out of town for a funeral for just a few days. Unfortunately, it’s more than enough time for Asriel.

Asriel just smirks at them behind his own beer. “Come on Kris, you know you’ll like it.”

Kris buries their look of disgust in their drink. This isn’t the first time he’s used that phrase on them. They’re sure it won’t be the last. The drink is sweet, naturally, perfectly disguising the alcohol in pineapple and coconut. It’s good.

“You need to get a real date mate,” they say instead, swirling the drink around in the bottle. “Leave me - and Ralsei - alone.” Despite themselves, they take another sip.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” they say, stiffly.

“You make it sound like I’m making you do things you don’t want to,” Asriel purrs, tone sending a shiver down their back.

Their breath hitches. They down the rest of the drink, noting with some satisfaction that they’re barely even buzzed.

“Hey, Kris,” Asriel says, voice full of mischief, and they hate the fact that they can’t  _ not  _ look at him.

In one swift motion, Asriel’s set his beer on the coffee table (on a coaster, of course, they’re not  _ animals _ ) and whipped his dick out of his pants. He grins at Kris devilishly. “If you’re not interested, you’ll walk away,” he taunts, leaning back and starting to stroke.

Kris hates how their face burns hot, and how they don’t leave.

“Well? It’s your cue to run away screaming, isn’t it?”

The words “Fuck you” escape their lips, and they find themself shuffling closer. It’s only a second later they’re taking him in their mouth, heart pounding and heat spreading across their body.

Asriel lays his hand on their head, gently. They hope he knows better than to push down. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he breathes.

“I’ve been dreaming about this for days,” Asriel coos, stroking Kris’s hair. “You feel so good, Kris.”

They hate how the praise goes straight to their dick. They hate how it’s just not the same, coming from Ralsei.

They take him as deep as they can, prompting less praise and more moans.

Between the moans and the precum, Kris can tell Asriel will finish soon. Sure enough, it’s not long before Asriel’s hand grips their head just a little too tightly, just for a second. “Kris, I-”

_ Some warning, _ they think somewhat bitterly. They don’t like the taste, or the way it sits in their stomach. They swallow it anyway, because of course they hadn’t planned on this and there’s nothing handy to-

They withdraw, shrugging the goat’s hand off their head.

“Fuck you,” they repeat, unable to look him in the eye. The words fall flat.

Asriel laughs softly. “Yeah, maybe someday.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up ahead is straight up noncon, aided by alcohol. So uh, maybe don't proceed if you aren't up for that.
> 
> It kind of goes from 0-100 and I'm not super happy with this? But I haven't been writing and uhh I wanted to bang out some gratuitous noncon so...

“Your ears are red,” Asriel teases, snaking his hand up their shirt to gently pinch a nipple.

Kris exhales hard at the heat, the sensation of Asriel’s furry hand against their stomach and chest. It’s all so much, but yet not enough. They shudder.

Asriel is pressing his lips to theirs now, pressing his body against theirs, making them sink down deeper into the couch. 

“Please,” Kris half begs, half whines as they break the kiss. Their face is hot; their entire body is burning, really. The alcohol is coursing through their blood in a way that makes them  _ need. _

“Are you sure?” Ralsei breaths into their ear, finally letting go of their nipple and looking down at them with an expression they haven’t seen before.

Kris tries not to whine at the loss of sensation. “P-please,” they manage. God, they can feel the blush across their cheeks.

“Please what?” Asriel purrs, moving his hand to cup their chin. They’re trying not to look at him, but he won’t let them.

“Please f-fuck me!” they admit in a mortifying half squeal. The heat on their face seems to intensify, and a pang of guilt surges through their heart-

“You have no idea,” Asriel says, snapping Kris out of their thoughts, “how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.”

They’re probably drunker than they should be, because it feels like Asriel has jumped off the couch and returned with a towel and a bottle of lube (where did he even get that?) in the blink of an eye.

The towel is placed on the couch to keep it clean, and Asriel helps Kris relieve themself of their clothes, leaving them naked on the towel.

“If you want me to stop, you’ll say so, right?”

Kris smiles, drunk off alcohol and affection. “Of course.”

That’s all it takes to make Asriel grin in way that would make their knees weak if they’d been standing up before pouring yet another shot of whatever sweet drink he’s got on the coffee table. Asriel brings it to their lips.

“One more,” he says, his eyes piercing their own.

They accept the drink, allowing Asriel to pour the entire thing down their throat. The sugary substance both chases away the taste of semen and makes their giddiness soar. Clumsily, Kris raises a hand to their brother’s face.

God, his fur is so soft. The room is starting to spin now, just a little, but that doesn’t matter right now. They hear themself  _ say _ the words more than they actually  _ speak  _ them. “I’m ready.”

They must be more out of it than they realize, because it’s as if no time passes between the words leaving their mouth that Asriel is shifting his face so he can press a kiss to their lips, fingers slick with lube gently massaging their entrance.

He’s on top of them, they’ve got their arms wrapped around him, and the sensation makes them moan in a way they never have with Ralsei.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Asriel half murmurs, half growls.

And then he’s pushing a finger inside them, and Kris is digging their nails into fistfulls of Asriel’s fur, gasping for air and trying to buck into his waist. They don’t accomplish much more than squirming under their brother.

Asriel moves down to kiss their neck, adding another finger and making Kris whimper with pleasure.

“F-fuck,” they moan.

Asriel just chuckles. His breath is so warm on their neck.

“Ready for more?” he breaths.

Kris moans inarticulately. The room is spinning more than it was before.

The pressure of Asriel’s body lifts just for a second, and then something cool and round is pressed to their lips again.

“More?” he asks, and it takes them a second to realize that he’s talking about the booze.

“Yeah,” they mutter against the bottle.

Asriel wastes no time in tipping the bottle up so they can drink from it, and they gulp the sweet drink down greedily until it’s pulled from their lips.

The room is spinning so much they have to close their eyes.

“Now where were we?” a voice purrs darkly into their ear.

… is that really Asriel? Kris shudders, losing grasp on whatever soft thing they’d been clutching.

Something feels off, but before they can quite place it, the heat inside them withdraws, making them gasp. When they open their eyes, all they see is a spinning white blur. They shut their eyes again.

“Shh,” the voice tells them, almost gentle. “Shh,” it insists. There’s a jagged edge to it.

And then the heat comes back with an intensity that makes them cry out in half pain and half pleasure. It’s all happening so fast they can’t even get their bearings.

“Fuck, you feel so good. I haven’t even started moving yet.”

It’s like their ass is being split in half, but when they try to escape, a weight comes crashing down on top of their chest and body.

“Stay put, Kris. You could hurt yourself if you struggle.”

They whimper at both the discomfort and a dull, awful realization as they’re pushed down deeper into the plush surface. “S-stop,” they plead. “I’m...”

_ I don’t want this, _ they try and fail to say.

They don’t get a response, save for their assailant picking up the pace, either enjoying himself immensely or in a hurry. Maybe a little bit of both.

They find themself yelping in pain even through the haze as a hand finds its way to their head, tightly gathering a fistful of hair.

The pounding in their ass stops just as it’s become unbearable with one last violent thrust and a growl from-

“Oh, fuck,” someone says, low and rough.

The hand releases their hair, and for a moment there’s a stillness filled with panting and gasps for breath.

And then there’s a coolness against their lips again.

“Drink this.”


End file.
